


Word Sparring

by TheWillowTree



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 3; Sparring, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Asami has trouble listening to what Korra has to say.





	Word Sparring

Korra loved arguing with Asami.

Well, not like that.

They rarely ever fought, (and when they did, it was never _too_ bad), but what she loved arguing about was Asami.

More specifically, how she couldn’t believe she’d ended up with someone like her. How someone like her, had ever fallen for Korra.

When Asami questioned who ‘someone like her’ was, Korra just laughed and kissed her.

Even if she found the words to say it, she wasn’t sure she could ever say all of it.

So, as a result, she spent every day she could, trying to show it. Through kisses, and holds, and cuddles, and generally anything she could do to make sure Asami knew she loved her.

She had spent too damn long not doing that.

There were times, though, where that could get difficult.

 

* * *

 

Korra was watching Asami work on some designs, a freighter that could destroy any of Cabbage Corps’ trading ships. Improved acceleration, stronger engine, less pollution…

Korra didn’t know. She had gotten lost in Asami’s eyes a long time ago.

She sighed. She’d like to stay there.

She piped up though: “You know, I’ve never seen you without your makeup.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Korra crossed her fingers underneath her chin, keening into them. “How do you look like without makeup?”

Asami paused, pencil in mid-air. “Not...my best.” That wasn’t an admission of guilt, but that wasn’t exactly an admission of confidence.  

Korra didn’t notice. “Show me?”

Asami sighed. “Okay.” She put her pencil down, and went to the bathroom.

Korra’s gaze followed her. She grinned. Oh man, Asami was gonna look so great! She always looked great in everything, and this was gonna be-

Her mouth opened, as Asami came out of the bathroom.

_Spirits._

She laughed, “Asami, you look amazing! Oh my gosh!”

Asami’s smile was tight. “Thanks.”

“Seriously! You do!”

The smile tightened. “I know.”

Korra’s face fell. “You don’t believe me.”

Before Asami could respond, Korra rose, and took her by the hand. “What’s wrong?”

She sighed, pursing her lips. “I don’t know.” She looked away, and Korra’s heart sunk further. “It’s been a while, since someone said that. The last person to do so was my dad…”

Korra nodded. She didn’t need to say any more.

“And ever since then…” Asami hung her head. This wasn’t an issue she’d approached recently, but the source of it, she’d thought a lot about.

“Asami?”

Asami lifted her head. Korra took her face in her hands. She smiled, admiring that face. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Right now. Without any makeup on.”

Asami’s smile was unsure, but she took one of Korra’s hands. “You really mean that?”

Korra looked into her eyes, and after three seconds, Asami believed it.

She laughed, a little in wonder, and wrapped herself around Korra.

“I don’t know how I’ve gotten so lucky,” she said. “To have you.”

Korra chuckled, her chin on Asami’s shoulder. “Hey, the feeling’s mutual.” She pulled back, and looked into Asami’s eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

She smiled, and brushed a thumb across her cheek. “As long as I’m here Asami, I’m going to spend as much time I can showing you that you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.” She leaned in for a kiss.

“Avatar’s promise.”

And when Korra pulled back, looking into her eyes again, Asami believed her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers! :)  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
